Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a monolithic catalyst for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and a method for preparing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional catalysts for Fischer-Tropsch synthesis employ molecular sieves as a carrier and are in the form of powders. However, in the catalytic process, the pressure drop across the catalyst bed is relatively large, which means that powder catalysts are not suitable for the fixed-bed reactor.
In addition, industrial catalysts are required to be spherical, cylindrical, in a cloverleaf pattern, or gear wheel-shaped. To meet this requirement, molecular sieve powders must be reshaped, which tends to damage the porous structure of the powders and thus reduces the catalytic performance of the catalysts.